


Witch Doctor

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/F, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Yu is forced to move to Inaba in the middle of the semester and everyone at school seems to love staring at him like some golden onion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">
    <i>...Or...</i>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">About three things I was absolutely positive.<br/>First, Ebi hits on every new kid from the city.<br/>Second, Kou and Daisuke should get married.<br/>And third, the group that call themselves Shadow Busters look more like a rainbow when they're together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">When Yu Narukami moves to the gloomy town of Inaba and meets the colourful but mysterious group of students who call themselves "Shadow Busters", his life takes a thrilling and foggy turn. With their ambiguously lesbian couple, in-hiding teen idol, cross-dressing detective prince, spartan thug and jerk prince, the Shadow Busters are both interesting and strange. Up until now they managed to keep their queerness to themselves and Yu isn't so determined to fully immerse himself with them but what he doesn't realize is a murderer lurking in the shadows and the Shadow Busters might just need his help to keep the perpetually foggy town of Inaba safe.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my failed attempt at crack.  
> And this is what happens when finals are less than 24 hours away.  
> I don't even know why I write sometimes. orz
> 
> Forgive me for this fail oneshot. *bows*

It was strange, Yu noted as he walked into the halls of his new school, Yasogami High. This kind of treatment was so new to him, he’d never received such attention and he briefly wondered if there was something on his face or if he wore his uniform wrong since everyone was staring at him. He tried not to let it bother him but it was difficult especially since he was the perfect example of a no body in all his previous schools.

He hoped that as soon as he entered the building, they’d stop their staring but to his dismay, a pretty looking girl with a pink scarf approached him with a bright smile. He had a feeling this was going to be bothersome.

“You’re Yu Narukami the new kid,” she said and slowly offered her hand out for a shake. “Hi, I’m Ebi, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need—tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on, girlfriend.”

Yu was at a loss for words. He wasn’t the guy girls threw themselves at—the pretty girl, Ebi suddenly latched onto his arm and he felt his muscles stiffening at the contact. He wasn’t used to being touched so… _affectionately_ either. She began dragging him down the hallway and he was forced to move with her as she prattled on. The only thought in his head was a mantra of, _please don’t let her be in my class._

Fortunately, Ebi wasn’t in his class but he met her again during PE. The boys were playing basketball and while Yu wasn’t much into sports, he was chosen immediately when they were picking teams and was forced to play a game. Once the game was over, two of his classmates approached him.

“Hey, you’re Yu, right?” The teen with dark hair grinned.

What was up with everyone and introducing him before he could? It was starting to freak him out but remained poker faced about it. The last thing Yu wanted was for everyone to have something else about him to talk about.

“I’m Kou and this is Daisuke.” The teen continued, pointing at his friend. “I’m the captain of the basketball club, you got some potential in you. What do you think of joining?”

Grey eyes blinked at the praising words or was it mocking words? Yu wasn’t completely certain but Kou was wearing a bright grin with an almost desperate look in his eyes.

Daisuke chuckled and Yu turned his attention to him, “Or you could try joining the soccer team—I’m the captain, by the way.”

“No fair, Daisuke.” Kou frowned at his friend, “The basketball club needs more members than your club!”

“Ah, but I don’t mean to put you on the spot.” Kou said, looking back at Yu. “If you don’t want to, it’s okay.”

“I’ll uh, think about it.” Yu answered quietly, slightly uncomfortable from all the attention.

“Great!” The basketball captain grinned then clicked his fingers, “Hey, want to sit with us for lunch?”

“Oh, um...”

“Great! Let’s get moving!”

Yu swallowed a groan as Daisuke and Kou pulled him with them to the locker room so they could change back to their uniforms. So much for his plans to eat alone on the roof.

They ate together with Ebi, who was sitting too close to him for it to feel anything but uncomfortable. Yu didn’t say anything about it and tried to eat his meal in peace but that was a hopeful thought. As soon as he opened his boxed lunch, Ebi was on him like a cat on a mouse.

“Did Dojima make you lunch?” Ebi asked, looking very surprised at the contents of his lunch.

“Uh, no…I made it myself.” He confessed and the image of Dojima making him boxed lunches scarring his mind forever.

“You can cook?” She gasped in delight and took her chopsticks in hand, “You should let me have a try!”

With no other choice, Yu offered his lunch to her. After the brunette took one bite, she let out a surprised gasp and pushed herself closer to him, nearly knocking the boxed lunch off his hands.

“That was so delicious!” She commented which prompted both Kou and Daisuke to pick at his lunch.

“Holy cow, man!” Kou blinked, “This _is_ good!”

“Yeah, it is.” Daisuke grinned and placed more of Yu’s food onto his own.

“Thanks.”

“You should totally cook for me sometime. I could go over to your house and—”

He hoped the horror didn’t reflect in his eyes when Ebi suggested visiting him, he’d rather not have her clinging to his arm any more than she has to. Quickly trying to look for a distraction, his eyes darted around until it landed on a bunch of colourful individuals that were passing by.

“U-uh, who’re those?” He asked quickly, hoping that it would take Ebi’s attention away from him.

His three companions looked up towards his line of sight and Ebi made a small grunting sound.

“Oh, _them_.” She waved her hand, “They liked to call themselves the shadow busters or something. They’re an oddball bunch, I can tell you that. The girl in green, she’s Chie Satonaka and that girl beside her in red, she’s Yukiko Amagi. Her family runs the Amagi Inn and there’s a rumour going on that they’re dating.”

“What?” Kou gasped, looking torn.

Looking closely at both girls now, Yu realized Chie was his seatmate in class. She told him about their teacher before she began exchanging notes with the girl sitting in front of her, which Yu also now realized was Yukiko.

“Since junior high.” Ebi added before glancing behind her momentarily and continuing, “You probably know the red head, she’s that popular idol, Risette. Then the shorty with the blue cap is Naoto Shirogane, some people are saying he loves to cross dress in girl’s clothes sometimes.”

They were an odd bunch, Yu thought and wondered if they were so strange, why weren’t they the ones being stared at? He couldn’t help but stare at them, there was just a strange aura surrounding them but it wasn’t like the cool kids aura or anything like that. It was strange and he felt somewhat drawn in to them.

“Oh, the big scary dude with the scar? That’s Kanji Tatsumi, his family owns the textile shop. He was just on the news a few days ago for getting into some kind of gang war.”

“Oh, I saw that one—they said he beat up the entire gang by himself.” Kou added, “It isn’t the first time he’s done it, though. Even back in middle school there were already talk about him beating kids up.”

Yu didn’t want to dwell on the thought of such a dangerous man in their school, sure he had his fair share of troubled teens from his previous schools but this Kanji looked like he wasn’t just all bark. He looked like the real deal.

He let his eyes roam on the group again until it fell on a brunette who was lagging a bit behind from the rest, with bright orange headphones placed over his ears.

“Who’s that one?” Yu found himself asking before realizing it.

“Oh, that’s Yosuke Hanamura.” Ebi almost sneered, “He just moved here six months ago with his family. His dad’s a manager at Junes so he thinks he’s some prince or something but he’s really just a jerk.”

“Oh.” Yu answered but kept his eyes on the brunette until Yosuke turned his head to look at him and Yu’s eyes immediately went down to his lunch.

Luckily, none of his companions noticed as they began to talk about the recent gang war Kanji was involved in.

Once lunch was over, Yu was too grateful to be away from Ebi. Checking his schedule, he made his way to the biology classroom. As soon as he entered, his teacher handed him the textbook and sent him to his seat which was beside that Yosuke kid. Upon hearing his name, the brunette looked up with a grin and waved at him. Yu awkwardly waved back and forced a small smile on his lips as he made his way to the seat.

“So, new kid!” Yosuke said as soon as he was seated, “Man, that feels good to say. I’m Yosuke, by the way. I moved here six months ago and let me tell you it’s tough being the new kid. I mean, come on, Ebi?”

Yu could only grunt in agreement as he pulled out his pen from his bag.

“I saw eating lunch with her earlier, Kou and Daisuke are cool, though.” Yosuke shrugged, “But if you’re joining the basketball team, Ebi’s the manager.”

Yu winched, “It’s a good thing I didn’t say yes immediately.”

“Yeah, it’s better off joining the soccer club if you’re really into sports.”

“Keep quiet, Mr. Hanamura!” Their teacher scolded from across the room and Yosuke groaned from being called out in front of everyone. “Onion root samples are on your slides right now. Separate and label them into the phases of mitosis and the first partners to get it right will get to win…the golden onion!”

There was small cheer from the class as they began with their exercise.

“Oh, crap.” Yosuke groaned and shoved the microscope towards his seatmate, “I totally didn’t study for this, man. We’re screwed.”

Yu took the microscope and peered through for a few seconds before saying, “Prophase.”

“Dude, you sure?” Yu shrugged in response and Yosuke took his pen to write on a paper, “All right, you’re call. You might have better luck at this than I do—so, how do you spell Yu?”

“Y-U.”

“Dude, that is lame.”

“My mom was too lazy to write it all out.”

“You’re a riot, man.” Yosuke grunted and moved the rest of the slides towards his partner.

They were the first to finish and to Yosuke’s surprise, they won the golden onion.

“Well, looks like you’re getting an A for once, Mr. Hanamura. You should let Mr. Narukami tutor you.” The teacher commented as she graded their paper and handed the golden onion to him.

Both boys were walking down the hall towards their next class, moving slowly since they had time to spare.

“So, why’d you move to the boonies?” Yosuke asked, hand in pocket while the other held the golden apple.

“My parents are working oversees for a year so they left me with my uncle.”

“I totally get you man, I know how it feels having to move because of your parents—Ebi’s probably told you, right? Jerk prince of Junes?” Yosuke was grinning but Yu could sense a bit of bitterness in his tone as he talked about Junes.

“Yeah, she was right.” Yu answered, a lame attempt at a joke.

“You sure you aren’t the jerk?” Yosuke joked back before stopping with a wince, “My stop. Detention. I slept through Moron King’s class this morning and he caught me.”

“Oh, you’re guy behind me.”

“Yeah.” Yosuke shrugged then handed the golden onion to him.

“What’s this?”

“Hey, you totally deserved it. Anyway, want to hang later? I really need to pay you back for biology.”

“You don’t need to—”

“No, it’s cool. So?”

“Okay.”

“Great, I’ll see you later, partner!”

“Okay?”

Yu held the golden onion in his hand and stared at it only then realizing he was smiling genuinely. May be getting stuck in the boonies, as Yosuke called it, wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
